1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid filters and more particularly pertains to a fluid ionizer which may be adapted for causing particulate impurities within a fluid to cluster together to form larger particles which may be more easily filtered by subsequent conventional mechanical processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fluid filters is known in the prior art. More specifically, fluid filters heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing impurities from fluids are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for removing impurities from fluids in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
Relevant prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,234,555 and 4,902,391, both to Ibbott, which respectively disclose a method and apparatus for ionizing fluids utilizing a capacitive effect and a method and device for ionizing fluid.
The prior art also discloses a finite particle removal system as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,422 to Barrington, a method for separating ions from liquids in U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,376 to MacGregor, and an apparatus and method for filtering particular matter from dielectric fluids of U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,845 to Dawson et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a fluid ionizer for causing particulate impurities within a fluid to cluster together to form larger particles which may be more easily filtered by subsequent conventional mechanical processes which utilizes an ionizing comb electrode having a plurality of pointed prongs. Furthermore, none of the prior art fluid filters teach or suggest a method of charging a high-field electrode with high frequency high voltage negative pulses.
In this respect, the fluid ionizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of causing particulate impurities within a fluid to cluster together to form larger particles which may be more easily filtered by subsequent conventional mechanical processes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new fluid ionizer which can be used for causing particulate impurities within a fluid to cluster together to form larger particles which may be more easily filtered by subsequent conventional mechanical processes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for removing impurities from fluids. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.